


Morning Wood

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, they yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji wakes up with a boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> written for my mexican boyfriend. happy birthday, asshole. go to hell.
> 
> i'm pretty sure there are typos and grammar/punctuation errors and i'm certain i fucked up tense in some places but....oh well ENJOY THE WEAK GAY PORN

He should have gotten up by now.

The scent of Adachi surrounded him; in the sleep clothes he borrowed, in the sheet below him and the one covering him, in the futon they slept on, in every crevice of this apartment. The scent of Adachi (fried cabbage and axe body spray; it wasn't a pleasant smell, but it was distinctly Adachi's) invaded his nostrils, made his head feel light and muddled, and was only making the erection he had harder to will away.

There were better ways to spend his morning. productive ways. He could be finishing the assignment he had meant to get done the night before (one guess as to who distracted him from that all night), taking a shower, cooking breakfast, making coffee (and setting aside a to-go mug for Adachi to take to the office and surprise Dojima with). Instead of getting any of those things done, his forehead was pressed against Adachi's chest as the other man slept, struggling not to squirm while he contemplated the chances of waking Adachi up if he stuck his hand down the front of his pants.

On an average morning when he woke up in this condition, it was due to Adachi's horniness paired with his impatience. Today, Souji had woken up on his own, and the culprit behind the hard-on he was nursing was his own lust and imagination. Though he had woken up so many times with Adachi's hand (or mouth) around his cock that it was possible this was his body's natural reaction to waking up now. The thought of Adachi conditioning him like this annoyed him, and the knowledge that that thought would delight Adachi annoyed him more.

He slid his hand down to rub his cock through the crotch of his pants and suddenly he wasn't feeling so annoyed anymore.

A small groan escaped his throat. Adachi let out a sigh and for a brief moment Souji thought he was waking up. He wasn't. Although it would certainly be nice if his boyfriend was awake, his manners kept him from waking up Adachi the same way he had been woken up so many times. who knew how Adachi would react to being woken up for this specific task, anyway. He was always delighted to partake in sexual activities when he was conscious, but being woken up before it was absolutely necessary for him to be awake always made him a touch extra grumpy.

Adachi’s arm was draped across him, pinning him in place. The pose reminded Souji of a cat: inconvenient, yet somehow endearing enough to get away with. Being connected like that made Souji’s movements a little more tricky. He rubbed his palm a little rougher against himself, trying not to thrust into his hand so as not to shake the bed. He moaned a little too loudly that time but Adachi made no sound, so he found no reason to panic.

He could feel himself leaking through his pants now (talk about not taking long) and he idly considered bringing his own clothes to sleep in from now on instead of borrowing clothes from Adachi, but his mind was too clouded by now to focus on that idea.

It felt good, good, he felt good and he wished so badly that Adachi was awake to feel this with him, leaning in towards him. The distance between them now was miniscule, so when Souji’s hand slipped too far upwards, it brushed against Adachi. Although Adachi was still sleeping, he was still in thee same boat as Souji, it seemed. Souji briefly felt an erection through the thin cloth and it only made the pressure in his gut build.

Although Adachi was still silent, there was another moment of suspense as Souji wondered if he had been too careless and woken up his sleeping partner -- he didn’t stop his hand while in suspense, of course, because the thought of Adachi catching him was just as exciting as it was worrying. what would Adachi do? He would be annoyed to be woken up, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing for Souji. An aggravated (or even slightly inconvenienced) Adachi usually meant an extra-aggressive-in-the-sack-Adachi.

Adachi would probably call him a horny teenager, make fun of his lack of control, tease him for getting off to Adachi’s sleeping form and brag that it was all Adachi needed to do to get Souji off. but he would do it while touching him. Souji finally slipped his hand down the front of his pants, wrapping his hand around his cock and imaging it was Adachi’s. Adachi would take more time, but the imaginary Adachi Souji had concocted up was right, Souji couldn’t control himself. He was pressed too closely to Adachi and the warmth and pressure building inside of him was too much, he couldn’t focus on any thoughts besides a foggy “ _please_ ”.

The collar of his shirt was pulled up and he was biting down on it but it wasn’t stopping the sounds he was making -- not that he was worried at noise by this point. His free hand was gripping against Adachi’s chest, another thing he should be worried about but wasn’t. His hand was moving too quickly and he was too close to the edge to worry about that. It felt too good for him to be worrying about shaking the bed as his hips jutted back and forth. A brief A thought flashed through his mind, something about not waking Adachi up, but he couldn’t have cared less about it in that moment.

When he came, his mouth fell open and he rolled his head into the pillow, having just enough sense to suppress the drawn out moan that he breathed out. His breath was heavy as the euphoria washed over him, his hand still moving up and down through the motions well past the point that he had stopped coming. He heard Adachi let out a breath again, but he was still too out of it to wonder whether he had disturbed him.

Adachi’s arm tightened around him and he still didn’t think anything of it, until he heard Adachi’s voice at his ear.

“You always come so fast...”

Souji pushed himself onto his hands, turning quickly to face Adachi, who was staring at him with sleepy eyes and a smirk.

“How long have you been awake?” Souji asked, staring back at him and hoping the answer was ‘I just woke up’.

Adachi’s expression didn’t change, he only pulled Souji closer and said “a while.” Souji moved as he was pulled, finding himself straddling Adachi in a matter of nanoseconds. He could feel Adachi beneath him, feel his hard-on pressing up against him. It rubbed against him as he settled into place and a jolt went through him. He had felt so calm only a few seconds ago, but now he was beginning to feel worked up again.

Souji pressed his hands down against Adachi’s chest, trying to keep himself steady as the urge to grind down grew. he couldn’t give Adachi the satisfaction when he had sat idly by while Souji suffered.

“If you were awake, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt,” Adachi said, resting his hands on Souji’s waist. Souji didn’t quite believe that was the honest answer; he imagined it probably had something to do with Adachi’s sadistic tendencies rather than being a polite gesture.

“You could have...” Souji trailed off, distracted as Adachi rolled his hips. He pressed down a little harder, trying to find more friction. When he opened his mouth, Adachi shushed him and pulled him down for a kiss instead. While Adachi bit and lapped at Souji’s lips, he slid his hands down to grip into Souji’s ass, kneading as his hips rolled. He used his grip to coax Souji into grinding against him, and Souji soon found himself as equally hard as he had been when this first started. At least now he had Adachi to help alleviate his problem.

Adachi’s mouth moved down, nipping at the soft skin of Souji’s neck. He bit a little too hard and Souji tugs on his hair to chastise him; his mouth was too busy panting to vocalize any criticisms. Adachi’s hips stopped momentarily as he tugged on the waist of Souji’s pants, pulling them down enough to release Souji’s once again fully erect cock. He gasps when his skin meets the cool air, but he’s quickly warmed up again by Adachi’s hand. It grasps around him, just like he imagined earlier, as he grinds down and Adachi’s hips thrust upwards. Adachi is hard against his taint, rubbing against the crevice of his ass.

Although it had been less than a few minutes since he last came, Souji could tell he wasn’t going to last long. he rutted harder, moaning in a way that he hoped conveyed the message “more, please, _more_.”

It seemed the message was clear as Adachi moved his hand fast, drew his mouth down to suck at a still fresh hickey on Souji’s chest. His hips never stopped working, thrusting up to rut against Souji. Feeling Adachi’s cock throbbing against him, the familiar hand wrapped around his own cock, and the slight sting coming from his chest was enough to push him over the edge, making him come for the second time that morning.

He gasped for air as Adachi’s hand kept moving, making sure to get every last drop. Adachi’s lips found the corner of his mouth, kissing and shushing him as Souji came down from his high. Although he was enjoying the moment, he didn’t like to keep people waiting, Adachi’s hips hadn’t slowed down and he could feel a cock still throbbing against him.

He pulled away from Adachi’s hand and mouth to slid down, re-positioning himself to lay beside Adachi’s legs. Adachi had made a disgruntled noise when Souji first moved, but when he realized where Souji was moving, it had changed into a hum of contentment.

Adachi shimmied out of his pants enough so his cock was free for Souji to take in hand. Souji glanced over the stiff member once before lowering his head, taking the tip into his mouth. Just because he didn’t like to make people wait didn’t mean he wouldn’t tease him, at least a little. Adachi groaned, loudly, raising his hips to hint at what he wanted Souji to do. As if he needed the hint.

He wrapped his hand around the base, bringing it up and down delicately as his other hand held Adachi down by the hip. Adachi groaned again, a sliver of aggravation leaking through. Souji smiled around his cock before moving lower, reveling in another moan from Adachi.

Dammit, this was going to make him hard again. There was a reason he couldn’t stay in bed having sex all day...wasn’t there?

He took more of Adachi into his mouth. He tasted like seat and skin, maybe a hint of cabbage. Luckily, there was no trace of axe on this body part. That thought alone was enough to deter his boner.

He can tell Adachi is close when a hand runs through his hair, gripping and tugging and pressing down more gently than usual. Souji takes the hint this time, moving down faster, running his tongue along the shaft as his mouth bobs up and down. Taking care to suck on the tip like Adachi likes. He hears what he suspects is a half-mumbled half-grunted version of his own name and knows what to expect in a matter of moments -- Adachi comes, spilling into Souji’s mouth, and Souji keeps sucking, making sure to get every last drop as Adachi did for him.

Adachi’s hips slowed down until they finally came to a stop, several seconds after coming. He tugged weakly at Souji’s hair, mumbling something about coming up for air. Souji released him and Adachi let out a short groan.

He crawled forward, settling down beside Adachi, who rolled over towards him, draping his arm across Souji’s side so they were in the same position they had been in when Souji first woke up.

Adachi yawned. “Wake me up next time so I can have some fun too, alright?”

Souji hummed in acknowledgement as he scooted closer to Adachi. He was sure there was something he was supposed to be doing...something productive or important. Something he can’t recall at the moment. But until he remembers, this is an acceptable way to spend his morning.


End file.
